The present disclosure relates generally to the synthesis or preparation of certain phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase (PI3K) inhibitors and their synthetic intermediates Inhibitors of PI3K, such as quinazoline-purinyl containing compounds, may be useful in treating PI3K-mediated disorders such as cancer. There is a need to have alternative processes in making such PI3K inhibitors.